criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Vanessa Kimmel
Vanessa Kimmel (1990-2014) was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Coleen Truman in Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) and a Bayou local named Sammy Duncan in Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay). Vanessa was murdered in Case #66 (or Case #10 of Pacific Bay). Profile Vanessa was a local girl of 24 years of age sporting a severely-worn faded pink cloth (given the wear and tear shown) and a faded pink lace necklace. She had messy blonde hair extending to her chest area and wore black mascara which was dripping down from her eyes. She sported bruises and wounds from the Bayou, and was known to have consumed rum. During the events of Death by Moonshine, Vanessa was also known to consume moonshine, play dominoes, and use eggs. Role in Case(s) Vanessa was a Bayou Bleu local who dreamed of being a resident of Ocean Shore one day. Easy Prey Vanessa gave a very cold welcome to Amy Young and the player after their first investigation in Gator Land, where Coleen was found dead at. She claimed Gator Land was cursed, but Amy demanded Vanessa to cooperate as the team were not willing to listen to Vanessa. Vanessa's shabby features came to Amy's attention (not to mention Vanessa's paranoia) that Vanessa needed hefty help. Vanessa was aghast that the team wouldn't listen to her but Amy stood up to Vanessa by asking her if she was in Gator Land at the time of Coleen's death. All Vanessa could recall were whispers, screams, a thud, and a rustle of leaves, signaling that the killer went to the woods, and suggested the team investigate the hunters' shack. Vanessa was interrogated in the woods a second time after Yann Toussaint discovered a hair sample matching Vanessa's person on the gris-gris doll found and pieced back together during the team's second visit to the hunters' shack. There was one flaw--instead of using a sample of Coleen's hair, Vanessa went ahead and used her hair to forge the gris-gris doll of Coleen, which proved the doll didn't worked at all. Vanessa admitted she made the Coleen gris-gris doll as she wanted to prevent Coleen from getting bad luck from the entire Bayou, whom Coleen's oppressive behavior was not well-received. Even though Vanessa was nice to Coleen (and admitted she wanted Coleen to help her get out of Bayou Bleu), Coleen shown no respect to Vanessa at all. Vanessa didn't need to worry about Bayou Bleu in the meantime as she was found innocent after Steve Bundy was found guilty of the manslaughter of Coleen Truman. Vanessa was on the red following the investigation as Amy had to put up with a catfight between her and Shelly Dulard, in which Vanessa accused Shelly of stealing her bag while Shelly countered that Vanessa stole her pills. Amy and the player had to go through the trouble of calming both women down, and warned them that any further misconduct would result in an arrest. Death by Moonshine used to live at.]] Vanessa found herself in the red immediately after Frank Knight found an ad of a loft Derek Stone used to reside at. Once Vanessa was approached by the team, she told the team she counted on Sammy to take her away from Bayou Bleu, but since Sammy was now dead, her stay in Bayou Bleu seemed to be futile. Frank assumed the victim was Vanessa's boyfriend but Vanessa explicitly stated that she wasn't in love and wanted Sammy's attention to bail her out of the Bayou. All Vanessa wanted was more manageable jobs since the Bayou wasn't paying her enough, and didn't like how Sammy operated for profit in the creepy forest, as she hinted at Sammy's illicit moonshine business. thought Sammy and Vanessa were fit for each other.]] Vanessa became a serious suspect when Frank caught her allegedly escaping in Sammy's boat, which became a canvassed crime scene by Frank's way but Vanessa didn't mean to escape as she accidentally casted it off, prompting the player to interrogate Vanessa a second time, but Frank needed to check the boat to see whether or not Vanessa was obstructing justice. Right after Frank and the player checked the boat, Vanessa told the team she only wanted to retrieve her belongings and admitted she enjoyed a glass of moonshine or two with the victim but Frank demanded Vanessa full disclosures as to why Vanessa would be on the victim's boat. Vanessa admitted that she gave Sammy all her savings since the victim promised her to bail her out of the Bayou one day but Sammy used Vanessa's money to start a moonshine business which angered Vanessa as she grew discontent with her life every minute she spent in Bayou Bleu--all Vanessa wanted to do was to take her life back so she could head to Ocean Shore. 's digital analysis.]] Vanessa found herself in deep red following the close of the case when Hannah Choi and Amy found out about Vanessa's prostitutive past from a book called "Lost Souls"--a collection of drug addicts, homeless people, foster kids, and street walkers. In addition, the police started to get worried about Vanessa after the player forensically dusted a beer coaster revealing her intent to confess her dark secrets at the graveyard. Murder Details In Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay, Vanessa was found dead turned into a voodoo doll. Trivia *In the "case preview" picture, Vanessa's choker is gone. Case Appearances *Easy Prey (Case #63, or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) *Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay) *''Case #66, or Case #10 of Pacific Bay '' VKimmelProfile.png|Vanessa, as seen in Easy Prey (Case #62 or Case #7 of Pacific Bay) VanessainC65.png|Vanessa, as seen in Death by Moonshine (Case #65 or Case #9 of Pacific Bay) C63VKimmelMugshot.png C65VanessaMugshot.png C65Chapter2.png|Vanessa in the Chapter 2 image of Death by Moonshine. 1901804 1482444745324928 9181512925676688831 n (1).jpg|Deceased Vanessa on the "case preview" picture. Category:Suspects Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Victims